Motorholic VS Motorholic
by Sarfase
Summary: Habshira kebut-kebutan sama Mello! siapa yang menang? pertarungan antara Motorholic VS Motorholic pun dimulai!


Title : Motorholic VS Motorholic

Summary : Habshira kebut-kebutan sama Mello! siapa yang menang? pertarungan antara Motorholic VS Motorholic pun dimulai!

Genre : Humor, Tragedy

Rated : K

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 punya Yuusuke Murata sama Riichiro Inagaki. kalo Death Note punya Takeshi Obata sama Tsugumi Ohba. Kalo ceita punya Author Rock Shine, ehe.

Warning : Agak AU, agak OOC juga, geje, kurang deskripsi, de el el.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minggir! Orang-orang sialan! Minggir!"

Habashira naek motor ngebut n ga pake helm. Dia keliling-keliling pamerin motornya, mentang-mentang dapet hadiah yang ada di balik bungkus kopi (yah... hadiah aja bangga -"). Motornya gede, macho, keren, cakep, ganteng lagi! (Emangnya Irfan Bachdim?). Warnanya juga macho, PINK! Salah, warnanya ITEM KELAM KAYAK YANG PUNYA! #ditebas Habashira.

Eh, ngebut-ngebut n ga pake helm gitu 'kan melanggar UUD, tuh. Tapi ga ada polisi yang berani nangkep Habashira coz dia kalo marah kayak Hulk meski ga berkulit ijo...

#plak!

Coz Habashira tuh anaknya Walikota dan duitnya segudang, jadi kalo ketangkep, Bokapnya Habashira tinggal nyuap Kepolisian. Suruh mangap trus masuk deh makanannya ke mulut! #jayus.

Sampai di pertigaan, meski lampu merah nyala-mati-nyala-mati (wah pemerintah yang ngurusin fasilitas ga bener neeeeh! Merusak fanfic! #buakh!) Habashira tetep ngebut dengan serunya. Waktu mau nerobos lampu merah, salah, nerobos jalan berlampu merah (kalo lampunya yang diterobos mah susah! Harus terbang dulu! #jayus), Seseorang dari samping muncul n nyaris ditabrak Habashira.

'Ciiiiiiit!' Kayak kicauan burung tapi versi panjangnya, ban motor Habashira direm secara paksa. Orang yang nyaris ketabrak juga berhenti karena kaget.

"Hei! Minggir dong! Uda tau gua mau lewat!" Kata (baca : bentak) Habashira dengan ketusnya.

Orang yang nyaris ditabrak Habashira mbales bentak.

"Harusnya kamu yang berhenti! Jalan pake mata napah?"

Habashira jadi ikutan marah.

"Ga ada yang namanya jalan pake mata itu! Yang ada pake kaki!" Eh ternyata Habashira bisa jayus juga, yah! #ditebas orangnya.

Orang yang tadi dibentak-bentak sama Habashira ngelepas helmnya. Ternyata dia adalah... Jeng, jeng, jeng! Si Pecinta Coklat, Charlie (and the Chocolate Factory), salah, Mello!

"Iya juga ya..." Kata Mello blo'on. "Jalan tuh pake kaki, bukan pakai mata... Tapi kalaungeliat tuh pakai mata, bukan pakai kaki!"

Waktu Mello bentak-bentak, ludahnya muncrat ke motor Habashira. Yang punya motor langsung marah.

"Wooooi! Lu ngomong ga usah pake muncrat segala kenapah? Jorok tauk! Mana di motor baru gue lagi!"

Sekarang gantian ludahnya Habashira nempel di motor butut Mello #maafMello.

"Jiah, lu sendiri juga muncrat! Ni motor kualitasnya bagus tauk! Malah kamu ludahin! Gimana sih?" Mello balas teriak.

"Haaa? Kualitas bagus?" Habashira langsung ketawa. "Motor gue ni yang kualitasnya bagus! Kalo motor lu sih... Cuh! Motor abad lalu!"

Mello gak terima motornya diludahin sama Habashira secara sengaja. "Eh, lu! Motor buyut gue nih, keluaran lama tapi ngebutnya kenceng bo! Ga kayak motor lo!"

"Haaa?" Habashira mulai ngeluarin pisau butterfly tercintanya.

"Lawan gue kalo berani!" Mello juga ngeluarin pistol kesayangannya. Sebelum mereka berdua saling menumpahlan darah, Superman datang dari langit, menghentikan perkelahian mereka.

"STOP!" Teriak Superman. "Kalian tau gak sih, betapa buruknya kalian bertengkar?"

"Ngaaaaak Pak Guruuuu..." Kata Mello sama Habashira jujur.

"Jiah! Kalo mau berantem gara-gara motor, berantemnya juga harus pakai motor dong!" Tegur Superman.

"_Ni Superman bener ga sih? Bukannya ngelerai, malah nyuruh berantem pake motor!_" Gumam Mello dan Habashira, dalam hati namun kompak.

"Dah, kalian berantem kebut-kebutan ajah! Udah, yah, Saya mau nyelamatin kucing di atas pohon cabe, dadaaaaah!"

Setelah Superman pergi, Mello dan Habahira sepakat berantem pake motor.

"Iya juga yah..." Gumam Mello. "Dari pada pakai pistol, mendingan kebut-kebutan ajah pake motor! Lebih aman!"

"Iya juga yah..." Gumam Habashira, bareng sama Mello. "Dari pada pake pisau, mending kebut-kebutan pake motor! Lebih mantap dan lebih aman...!"

"Ya udah deh. Kita berantemnya pake motor, yuk?" Kata Mello nawarin Habashira.

"Ayooook!"

Mereka pun bersiap di tempat itu juga.

Penonton yang tadi nontonin Habashira sama Mello berantem, sekarang nonton perlombaan motor. Ada yang dukung Mello, ada juga yang dukung Habashira. Yang jadi wasitnya Superman yang uda balik.

"Bersedia..."

Habashira dan Mello nyalain mesin motor.

"Siaaaaaap?"

Habashira dan Mello ngegas motor buat ngecek sekaligus nantang satu sama lain.

"GO!"

Langsung dah Habashira sama Mello kebut-kebutan. Mereka tandingnya sportif, nggak dorong-dorongan sama nggak pakai lasser. Eh, emangnya Malaysia?

"Aku pasti sampai duluan!" Kata Mello, manas-manasin Habashira.

"Nggak! Aku yang anak walikota duluan yang sampai!" Kata Habashira ga mau kalah.

"Loh, kamu anak walikota?" Tanya Mello di tengah-tengah kebutnya.

"Ya dong!" Kata Habashira sambil masang muka sombong. "Gue tuh anaknya walikota, sebulan lalu Bokap gue dipilih sama rakyat Tokyo! Karena yang paling banyak dipilih bokap gue, jadi..."

'BUAKH!'

Gara-gara keasyikan ngomongin bokapnya sendiri, Habashira nabrak tiang listrik dengan kerasnya. Spontan Mello ngerem motornya. Gara-gara nabrak tiang, Habashira mental 3 meter dari motornya sendiri. Kepalanya mendarat duluan dari pada badannya, dan dalam sekejap Habashira sudah hilang kesadaran. Pingsan sih, tapi matanya masih kebuka. Hiiii sereeeem..!

"Habashira!"

Mello yang nyadar kalo Habashira kecelakaan langsung balik ke tempat kejadian.

"Habashira! Ooooi! Habashira!"

Mello turun dari motornya, lalu dengan gaya sinetron dia megangin Habashira sambil teriak-teriak.

"Habashira!" Teriak Mello sambil menghadap ke atas. Langit yang awalnya cerah, langsung mendung. Ia pun langsung menelepon ambulance...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil gede bertuliskan 'AMBULANCE' kebalik itu melesat ke arah Rumah Sakit terdekat. Mello awalnya mau ikut masuk ke ambulance, tapi ga boleh karena kebanyakan orang. Akhirnya Mello nyusul ke Rumah Sakit Bersalin, salah, Rumah Sakit terdekat naik motor.

Di ruang tunggu, Mello harap-harap cemas. Dia nungguin berita dari Dokter, apa Habashira masih hidup ato nggak. Soalnya kalau Habashira mati, Mello bisa kena masalah. Apa lagi Habashira anaknya walikota, bisa masuk penjara dia!

Setengah jam kemudian Dokter keluar dari kamar tempat Habashira diperiksa. Dengan logat sinetron, Mello nanyain keadaan Habashira.

"Pak, gimana dengan keadaan anak saya, salah, Habashira?" Tanya Mello cemas ala c*nta f*tr* yang uda tamat.

"Keadaannya koma karena kepalanya kena benturan keras," jelas Dokter sambil betulin kacamatanya. "Antara hidup dan mati. Yah, berdoalah agar temanmu selamat,"

"_Mati aku. Bukannya dia selamat ato nggak, tapi kalo gue ketawan ortunya bisa gawat!_" Gumam Mello dalam hati. Tapi sebetulnya, di lubuk hati terdalam sedalam 10 meter #jayus, Mello sangat mencemaskan Habashira.

"Ya Tuhan," ia bergumam sendiri. "Moga aja tuh anak selamat..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kata Dokter, Habashira uda bisa melek.

Langsung aja si Mello masuk ke kamarnya Habashira. Di situ terlihat Habashira terbaring lemas dengan kepala diperban kayak dia yang pas World Cup (pada ngerti semua 'kan?). Mello duduk di sampingnya lalu minta maap sama Habashira.

"Maap yah," kata Mello. "Gara-gara aku kamu jadi kayak gini,"

"Ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku karena uda ngeludahin motormu!" Kata Habashira rendah hati (apakah itu bisa disebut rendah hati? -_-")

"Bukan, aku yang salah..." Kata Mello.

"Aku yang salah, kok," Habashira membalas.

"Ini salahku! Uda deh kamu yang lagi sakit diem ajah!" Bentak Mello.

"Haaa! Ini salahku, bodoh! Bukan salahmu!" Habashira ikut bentak.

"Ini salahku!"

"Salahku!"

"Salahku! Sudah kau diam saja!"

"Salahku, bodoooh!"

"Salahku!"

"Salahkuu!"

"Salahkuuuu!"

"STOP!" Kata Superman yang tiba-tiba nongol. "Ini semua bukan salah kalian! Ini semua salah Author-nya!"

"Haaaa? Iya juga ya... Siapa suruh bikin cerita yang guenya luka gini!" Kata Habashira menyadari.

"Yah... Kita gebuk Author-nya rame-rame yoooook!" Ajak Mello.

Author pun digebukin Mello sama Habashira sampai babak belur. Yah, mumpung lagi di Rumah Sakit, sekalian ajah Author berobat...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Mind to review?


End file.
